Mabar
Mabar the Endless Night is a blackened realm where the faintest spark of light is quickly devoured by the unending darkness. It is a plane suffused with negative energy and the antithesis of Irian. Description Mabar is a realm where no light shines. It is a world that is home to demons and the creatures that go bump in the night. On Eberron, one can be brought back after death as either an undead or as a deathless. Those that are undead are said to have been infused with the essence of Mabar, while deathless have been infused with the powers of Irian. There are those that worship the deathless of the Undying Court who wish to remove all undead from the world. These Deathguards will hunt down Mabar manifest zones, trying to sever their connection with the realm. On the flip side, priests of the Blood of Vol will also seek out manifest zones of Mabar, to build shrines and allow access to more powerful spells. In addition, a sect of druids called the Nightwalkers also worship Mabar, and seek out manifest zones, especially the Gloaming. Mabar and Mabar manifest zones are also responsible for Mabar Crystals, inky black crystals that empower darkness spells. Inhabitants The most populous of the denizens of Mabar are the yugoloths. Other fiends, such as the barghests, kastighur, and the succubus, also call Mabar home. Creatures of shadow are spawned from Mabar, like nightshades, shadow mastiffs, and trillochs. Some undead haunt Mabar, including bodaks, various nightshades, necronauts, shadows, and vasuthants. Mabar is also home to the negative energons known as the xeg-yi. Gloom golems are made on the plane of Mabar. Death giants are bound to the plane of Mabar itself. Manifest Zones * In the Eldeen Reaches, a section of the Towering Wood called The Gloaming is a manifest zone, resulting in disfigured trees and horrid animals. * In the Faded Forest of Breland, a large mystical arch has been crafted. It opens a portal to Mabar every tenth night, and turns the entire area into a manifest zone to Mabar during the month of Sypheros. * The Shanjueed Jungle on the continent of Sarlona is home to a manifest zone to Mabar. * After the Day of Mourning, Valin Field in Cyre became a manifest zone with both Mabar and Shavarath. Those that enter leave forever tainted. Effects on the Material Plane Coterminous The nights grow blacker and more dangerous when Mabar becomes coterminous with Eberron. Travel to Mabar becomes as easy as stepping into an area where there is no light, and inhabitants of the plane slip out from the shadows and into the world. The plane becomes coterminous on the three nights of the new moon closest to the winter solstice once every five years. Remote When Mabar is remote, the darkness on Eberron seems less deep and nights less fearsome. These periods occur every five years on the five nights around the full moon nearest the summer solstice. Notes Keith Baker has suggested on his website that Mabar is misunderstood as the plane of darkness, while it really symbolizes all things succumbing to death and entropy, even hope and light. He also notes that Mabar's coterminous phase should not mean that you'll accidentally stumble into the Endless Night simply by walking into a dark closet, and shadows won't crawl out from under your bed to kill you; the tiniest scrap of positive energy is enough to prevent a place from becoming a conduit to Mabar. Light is the most common source of positive energy, but a home full of love and joy is equally effective. However, a place steeped in desolation and decay, like the basement of a decrepit old mansion, could be very dangerous during that time. References Category:Planes of Eberron